


In The Night

by DominantLance



Series: Request From Tumblr [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Top Ryan Kinkade, Trans Keith (Voltron), afab language, threesum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominantLance/pseuds/DominantLance
Summary: Lance convinces Ryan to have a threesum with him and Keith





	In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic uses explicit, descriptive AFAB language, PLEASE refrain from reading it if it makes you uncomfortable/dysphoric.

Ryan has a strong aura around him that both Keith and Lance were immediately attracted to as soon as they met him. A type of raw power that’s a lot different from Lance’s cocky, almost playful form of dominance. Lance could see from their very first interaction how Keith squirmed just by being in his presence, and how flustered he got when Lance joined in. And damn, Lance can’t lie, Ryan is fine as hell. Tall with chocolate skin and a square jawline and sharp, intelligent eyes. And, judging from the way Keith acts when both he and Ryan are in the same room, Lance makes it his mission to fulfill the fantasy threesome he KNOWS is going on in Keith’s head, and what other way to do that than to just ask?   
  
“You want to... to what?” Ryan says, voice deep and confused as he looks at where his fellow sharpshooter is sitting across from him. Lance grins, blue eyes sparkling as they stare into dark brown ones.   
  
“I want you to have a threesome with me and Keith!” Lance says again, like it’s somehow no big deal. Rylan blinks, eyes roving over Lance’s face as if trying to gauge how serious he is.   
  
“Does... does Keith know about this? About you asking for something like this?” Ryan asks, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
“No, he doesn’t, but he’ll use our safe word if he doesn’t like it!! And I’m pretty sure he will because he hasn’t stopped staring at you since our last meeting!” Lance says, bouncing in his seat, “Come on, please?! He’s super stressed out and I want to do something nice for him!” 

Ryan just stares for a moment, his elbows leaned on the table. It looks like the gears in his head are turning a million miles a minute, but Lance’s confidant grin never wavers. The room is thick with tension, nothing aggressive, but just because Lance’s and Ryan’s auras are so strong that they clash.

“I’m assuming,” Ryan starts slowly, “That Keith will be the one bottoming. Or will it be both of you?” He asks curiously. Lance shakes his head.

“No,” Lance answers, “Keith will be taking both of us.” Ryan nods his head at this, as if it were something he was suspecting. He licks his lips and leans back, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

“Okay,” He agrees at last, “I’m down.”

That’s how the three of them end up in Lance’s bedroom, Keith spread out bare on the blue sheets, thighs held open by strong brown hands, Ryan’s pink tongue circling expertly at his clit. Keith’s hands first tightly in his hair, pink lips parted to make way for the constant stream of moans that leave his lips. Lance watches from the sidelines, seated comfortably in a chair across from the bed, head resting on the palm of his hand as he watches his boyfriend shake apart. He’s impossibly hard in his jeans, and he doesn’t bother to hide it, just watches with lidded eyes as Ryan trails one of his hands down to push a lubed up finger into Keith’s ass. Keith gasps, giving a breathy moan of, “Ryan..”, rolling his hips down to try and take the digit deeper. Ryan thrust his fingers in slow and deep, and he only adds another when Keith is practically begging at the top of his lungs for it. Lance applauds him for that, he could never hold out that long, not when Keith is making such sweet little noises. It goes on like that, Ryan fingering Keith open, only adding more fingers when Keith begs for it, and soon he’s four fingers deep in Keith ass. And Keith is soaked from all of it, so wet that it coats Ryan’s mouth as he continues licking and sucking at Keith’s clit.

“Fuck me,” Keith gasps out, head thrown back on the pillow, “Fuck me, please, I need it!” Keith moans loudly, and he’s babbling because he’s already cum twice, just from Ryan’s mouth, and he’s aching to have something filling him.

“All in due time, pet.” Ryan answers smoothly, voice a deep rumble in his chest, and Keith gives a noise of protest. Ryan shushes him, leaning up so that his face hovers over Keith’s, licking the boys wetness from his lips as his pistons his fingers in faster, harder. “You want to be good, don’t you?” Ryan murmurs, “You want to be good for me, you want to be good for  _ Lance,  _ don’t you?”

Keith moans out a shaky “Yes!”, gripping the sheets tightly as Ryan drives him closer to another orgasm, his ass clenching tightly around Ryan’s fingers. “Yes I want to be good,” Keith cries out, and then he’s turning his head and violet eyes meet blue.

“Lance,” Keith moans, eyes glossed over with unshed tears, “Lance please,  _ please.”  _ Lance says nothing to Keith’s pleas, he’s in charge of the scene, after all, and Keith doesn’t get fucked until he decides so. He’d love to give into Keith’s words, to get up and reposition the boy so that he and Ryan can fuck him at the same time, but first he wants to see Keith cum one more time, just from Ryan’s fingers. So he says nothing, and then Keith is moaning at the top of his lungs, shaking and squirting as he cums once more, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“That’s enough.” Lance says once the violent tremors that wracked Keith’s body slow to occasional twitching and shaking, climbing to his feet and walking to the edge of the bed. Ryan pulls his fingers free, and Keith’s asshole gapes, thoroughly stretched and glossy from the mix of lube and his own leaking wetness.

“La-Lance…” Keith stutters out, reaching for Lance as soon as he sees him, and the man gives a soft laugh, catching Keith’s hand with his own and pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

“Lance  _ please _ .” Keith begs, and then he seems to remember, “ _ Papi please!”  _ Lance shushes him, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Color?” Lance asks first, because sometimes Keith gets so far gone he forgets his own limits. The question sobers Keith up a little, and he answers with a soft, “Green.”

“Good, good.” Lance says, and then he presses a firmer kiss to those pink lips, devouring them until Keith is moaning gently in his mouth.

“We’re going to fuck you now, kitten.” Lance says once he pulls back, tossing his shirt off and unbuckling his jeans, “Would you like that? Ryan’s cock in that gorgeous ass of yours, my cock in your pretty pussy. That sound alright?”

Keith gives a visible shiver and he licks his lips, staring as Lance allows his jeans to drop to the floor, voice soft with want when he speaks, “Yes, please.”

They shift Keith into position. Ryan’s back flat on the bed, Keith’s back pressed against Ryan’s chest, Keith’s legs pulled up close to his chest, Lance standing at the edge of the bed and keeping Keith spread open with his hands on the boys thighs. They start off slow at first, Ryan barely rocking his hips, thick cock buried in Keith’s ass as Lance slowly pushes forward into his cunt. Keith moans loudly, reaching his hand out in-between his legs to press his fingertips at Lance’s lower abdomen, because the touch is comforting, a little show of affection Keith can manage as he’s stuffed full. The slow pace gradually increases until Lance and Ryan are in sync, pounding into Keith at the same time, one of Lances hands moving so he can rub his thumb against Keith's clit. It’s messy, Keith’s own wetness, and the lube, coating his skin in a shiny gloss. They can’t get as deep as they want, not with three people, but they make up for it in the speed of their thrust, fucking Keith until he’s screaming and shaking, pussy and ass clenching tightly around the cocks that fill them.

“You’re doing so good,” Lance moans out, rubbing Keith’s clit just a little faster, “Taking both of our cocks so well, baby, you’re being so good for me.” And Keith just sobs in response, tears running down his cheeks, and he’s so loud that Lance can barely hear the soft groans and moans Ryan makes as he snaps his hips forward into Keith’s ass. He doesn’t mind, though, because Keith looks so far gone, face and chest flushed red, babbling nonsense about how good Ryan feels inside of him, about how good Lance feels inside of him, about how full he is, about how he’s being so so good for Lance. And then he’s cumming with a loud scream, squirting all over Lance’s cock and clenching impossibly tight around them. Ryan groans, long and deep, his hips stuttering before he hurriedly pulls out and cums all over Keith ass. Lance gives a low laugh through his slowly increasing moans, Keith twitching and shaking, giving uncontrollable, broken moans of Lance’s name as Ryan attempts to catch his breath.

“You’re such a fucking mess,” Lance breathes out, “Ryan’s cum all over your ass, squirting all over my cock, all over  _ yourself _ . God, you’re so gorgeous like this,  _ mi amor _ ,” Lance moans, adjusting their position so he can fuck into Keith deeper, but before he gets carried away he asks, “What’s your color, baby, are you alright?”

Keith nods his head the best he can, licking his lips and shakily saying, “Green, Papi.”

With that confirmation Lance doesn’t hold back, snapping his hips forward and drilling into Keith hard and fast, the wet squelch of Keith’s pussy ringing out, Lance hitting his g-spot with every thrust of his hips until everything is nothing but white noise to Keith. Ryan murmurs lowly in his ear, tells him, “Lance is so lucky, you’re so good for him, letting him fuck you like this.” And Keith is so fucked out of his mind, so overwhelmed. He clenches extremely tight around Lance because he’s so sensitive, creaming all over Lance’s cock as he’s reduced to loud, high pitched whining.

“Cum for me, baby,” Lance gasps out, moaning louder, thrust getting sloppy and erratic because Keith feels so good, so wet, so warm and so fucking tight around him, sucking him in deeper and deeper, “Cum for me and I’ll fill you up, make you even more of a mess, okay?” That’s all it takes for Keith to shake apart once more, eyes closed tight and threatening to roll to the back of his head. He shakes on Lance’s cock, can’t even hear how loud he is over the roar in his ears, over the intense pleasure coursing through his veins; and he squirts long and hard, drenching Lance’s cock, he squirts so much that the wetness rolls down his ass afterwards. Lance is cuming not too long after him, gasping out Keith’s name and thrusting in deep one last time before he’s shooting deep inside of him, and when he pulls out he’s still not done, groaning lowly and spurting long white ropes all over Keith’s wet cunt.

They all take a moment to catch their breath before Lance climbs in bed with them, Keith’s entire body still shaking as he rolls off of Ryan’s chest and into Lance’s arms, pressing close.

“Thank you, for having me.” Ryan says smoothly, pressing a sweet kiss to Keith’s cheek, and then when he lifts his head him and Lance kiss, chaste, simple and sweet.

“No problem, man.” Lance says, flashing a grin when Ryan pulls away. Keith simply hums in agreement, too spent to vocalize anything else.

“You can stay, if you want.” Lance calls to the sharpshooter as he rolls out of bed, gathering his clothes. He’s probably off to go take a shower and retire back to his own room.

“No, that’s alright,” Ryan answers easily, small grin on his lips, “I don’t want to intrude. Besides, I’ve got an early rise tomorrow. And I really do mean it, thank you guys, for having me. You’re a really chill couple.”

Lance laughs, and Keith smiles against his skin at Ryan’s words.

“See you later, then.” Lance says.

Ryan grins, “See ya.”

And once Ryan leaves the room Keith sighs, snuggling closer to Lance if even possible.

“Thanks for putting this together, Lance. I appreciate it.” The boy murmurs. Lance kisses the top of his head, smiling softly. “No problem, baby. I love you.”

Keith smiles, “I love you too.”

And after a moment, Lance says, “You know we should probably shower.” Keith scoffs, “Bold of you to assume I can even walk.”


End file.
